


[Podfic of] stay when it's hard (or when we're making mistakes)

by exmanhater



Series: [Podfic of] go on as three [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: "Normally, when Quentin feels shitty and worthless, he talks to Eliot but right now Eliot is- giddy and in love and if Alice had said 'yes', all that would be fine, but right now he doesn't think he can handle having Eliot's happiness rubbed in his face."





	[Podfic of] stay when it's hard (or when we're making mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stay when it's hard (or when we're making mistakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307263) by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2mHCzkr) [2.6 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 05:27 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
